Benutzer:Tiniwiniwo
Hi :3 Schön, dass du hier bist ^-^ Über mich Ich war nie gut in der Self Introduction but okay xD Man nennt mich Tini, dennoch bevorzuge ich den Namen Solana. Ich bin 17 Jahre alt und komme aus Österreich. Ich hab braune Haare, schwarzbraune Augen und joah.. what should I say more xD Für meine Freunde würde ich alles tun. Ich merke recht schnell, wem ich vertrauen kann und wem nicht, da ich mir selbst eine gute Menschenkenntnis angeeignet habe. Ich lese Warrior Cats nun schon seit mehr als 5 Jahren und bin immer noch ganz in die Serie verliebt. Seit 2011 bin ich nun schon hier angemeldet und gehöre schon zu den etwas älteren Usern. xD Ich hab' hier einfach die geilsten und nettesten Leute kennen gelernt, die ich nie wieder verlieren will. :3 <3 Ich bin ein riesiger Fan von der Band Hollywood Undead, ich habe sie auch am 5.April 2016 zum aller ersten mal Live gesehen. <3 Desweiteren bin ich ein großer Zelda-Liebhaber. Für meine Zukunft habe ich mr etwas in der Richtung der Sicherheits- und Militärswirtschaft vorgestellt. Ich bin zu dumm um Sprachen zu lernen :'D Auch wenn ich meiner Meinung nach ein sehr gutes Englisch spreche, fiel es mir in den letzten Jahren ziemlich schwer, mein Vokabel so hinzubiegen, dass ich es jetzt eigentlich ziemlich gut kann. XD Außerdem "spreche" ich ein wenig Spanisch. Ich habe zum einem eine Fursona, Schneekralle, von der ich später auf meiner Seite mehr erzähle. Zur anderen Seite habe ich meine Sona Solana, wwovon auch mein zweiter Spitzname abgeleitet wird. Wenn du gerne mehr über sie erfahren möchtest, schaue doch bitte hinein http://de.ultimativeinvention.wikia.com/wiki/Solana_van_Roya - Artikel ist noch in Arbeit. Soo.. Ich glaub das war es jetzt auch schon über mich :D Man sieht sich~ Warrior Cats Zeugs~ 'Lieblingscharaktere' Datei:Blausternicon.pngBlaustern - Für mich mein absoluter Lieblingscharakter! <3 Nachdem ich Blausterns Prophezeiung fertig hatte, war ich einfach nur hin und weg von ihr, einfach ihre Art, ihr Charakter ist so toll, und auch wie sie ihr Leben meisterte, ist für mich einfach nur zum dahin schwärmen *-* <3 Ich vergöttere sie einfach nur <3 Datei:Aschenpelzicon.pngAschenpelz - Er ist so ein niedlicher Kater und dieses kleine rote Irgendwas hat seine liebe nicht verdient. >.> Aber keine Sorge, von mir wirst du geliebt! D: Datei:Ampferschweificon.png Ampferschweif - So eine süße und tolle Katze hat es einfach zu meinen Lieblingscharakteren geschafft x3 Sie hat einfach eine so tolle Einstellung, ist immer nett und fürsorglich, hat einen tollen Gefährten und man kann nur sagen, dass sie eine perfekte Kriegerin und Mutter ist <3 Datei:Habichtfrosticon.pngHabichtfrost - Auch wenn er Scheiße gebaut hat und sowas, aber er ist einfach ein toller Kater, ich weiß garnicht, was ihr gegen ihn habt. QwQ 'Hasscharaktere' Datei:Stachelkralleicon.png Stachelkralle 'Lieblingsbuch' thumb|right|444px|Dieses Video, sollte in meinen Augen einfach nur vergöttert werden. JEDES MAL kommen mir die Tränen und ich fühle den Schmerz, den Blaustern durchleiden musste. Blaustern - Bester Charakter ever <3160px <3 Schneekralle Schneekralle ist mein OC ---> Schneekralle Da steht zwar noch nicht soviel.. aber es gibt ja noch eine andere Seite :3 ---> http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Schneekralle_%28Tini%29 Bilder von Freunden <3 SONNEN~2.PNG|Von Star...Das ist so superwunderschön geworden *.* Bluepearl.fürTinchen.byHawki.png|Von dem liebem Bäumchen :'D Danke <3 ShimmerheartFürTiniByFire.png|Von Fire...so schöööön *sabber* xDD KatzeFürTiniVonFire.png|Nochma von Fire...Wow Fire das is so niedlich IHDGGGGGGGGDL <333 Tinistern.PNG|Von Shani...das is so wahnsinnig geil xDDD Löwenherz.Wallpaper.fürTini.byHawki.png|Wallpaper von Mond Dankeeeee <3 :DD Tini.jpg|Von Citrusi...Wow das Bild ist echt schön...Danke ^^ FürTinibyDaisy.png|Von Daisy...Wow danke für diese wunderschöne Katze Daisy! Tini-3.png|Von Smara...Smaralein *___* Gott ist das schön *___* Strawberry.png|Von Shani...Danke Shanileinski is echt wunderwunderhübsch *o* Schneekralle by Keks.png|Eine wunderschöne Version von Schneekralle *.* Danke Keksauge! Ostergeschenk für Tini by Smaragdi.png|Ein wundersüßes Ostergeschenk (ich weiß kommt früh xD) von Smara <3 FürTinibySmara.png|Noch so eine wunderhübsche Katze von Smara <3 Geschenk für Tiny.png|Eine hübsche Katze von Goldfluss danke ;D FürTini.png|Wow Daisy das sieht hammer aus danke! <3 FürTini.byLeo.png|Dieses Geilomatisch, Perfekt, Superduper, Traumhafte Bild ist von Leo *___* DANKE! FürTini.byTopas.png|Danke Topwas ey...das is so hammergeil >w<*** I ♥ IT <33333 Für.Tiniwinimausischatzi.bySmara.png|Danke Smara für dieses sauwunderschöne achleckmichamarschhübsche Bild Danke <99 Tini.png|*_* Super Hammer Epische Kackgeile Schneekralle von Star Dankeeeeeee *hug* Tiniwienerbild.png|Ein Loliges Bild von Flocki xD ... Is aber schön dankeee <33 Bild.png|Und noch so ein geiles Schneekrallen Bild von Flocki dankeeee <333333 hdl FürTiniByFire.png|WAWWW *w* dieses Hammerkackige Bild is von der lieben Fire thx <3333 lwfürtinibyfire.png|Wieder so ein hammerkackiges Bild von Fire danküüü <333 HappyBdayTini.png|Von Fire ein episches Geburtstagsbild Danke is total geil *w* <3333333 Tini.Bday.byLeo.png|Auch so ein hammer episches Bild von Leo zu meinen Gebi, danke <333333333333 FürTinivonTau.png|*hust* Ja...ein...Bild von Tau. Ist ganz in Ordung. ........... NEIN VERDAMMT ES IST DAS GEILSTE BILD EVER AUF DER GANZEN WELT! TAU TAU TAU I LOVEEEEE YOUU <3333333333 Bild.PNG|Von Flocke, danke <333333 FürTini.VonSaphir.png|Von der allerherzigsten Saphirrr dankeee<33333 Für Tiniu.png|Dieses saugeile Bild ist von der lieben Bromi *-* dankee i love it<33333 Hulkkätzchen.png|Von der lieben Diamondpaw *-* Danke! bday.png|Von Breeze, dankeschön *_____* <333333 HappyBirthday.png|DANKE DANKE DANKE Das beste Geburtstagsgeschenke ever <333333333333333333333333333333 Strong.png|Von Whity *_____________* <3333333333333333333 TINI (2).png|Dieses Bild is von Tau, worauf ich 7 Monate warten durfte yay *betont jedes und jedes mal :'D* Danke es ist wunderschön <33333333333333333333333 Besonders Stalkertau :'D Charakter Art -->http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer:Tiniwiniwo/Charakter_Art Kategorie:Benutzer